disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokyo Disneyland
Tokyo Disneyland (東京ディズニーランド Tōkyō Dizunīrando?) is a 115-acre (47 ha)theme park at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, near Tokyo.1 Its main gate is directly adjacent to both Maihama Station and Tokyo Disneyland Station. It was the first Disney park to be built outside the United States, and it opened on 15 April 1983. The park was constructed by Walt Disney Imagineering in the same style as Disneyland in California and Magic Kingdom in Florida.1 It is owned by The Oriental Land Company, which licenses the theme from The Walt Disney Company. Tokyo Disneyland and its companion park, Tokyo DisneySea, are the only Disney parks not wholly or partially owned by the Walt Disney Company.[citation needed] The park has seven themed areas: the World Bazaar; the four classic Disney lands: Adventureland, Westernland, Fantasyland and Tomorrowland; and two current mini-lands: Critter Country and Mickey's Toontown. And two former mini-lands Mickey Ville and Sci-Fi City. Many of the games and rides in these areas mirror those in the original Disneyland as they are based on American Disney films and fantasies. Fantasyland includes Peter Pan's Flight, Snow White's Scary Adventures, Dumbo the Flying Elephant and more based on classic Disney films and characters.2 The park is noted for its extensive open spaces, to accommodate the large crowds that visit the park.1In 2013, Tokyo Disneyland hosted 17.2 million visitors, making it the world's second-most visited theme park behind the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort.3 Dedication To all of you who come to this happy place, welcome. Here you will discover enchanted lands of Fantasy and Adventure, Yesterday and Tomorrow. May Tokyo Disneyland be an eternal source of joy, laughter, inspiration, and imagination to the people of the world. And may this magical kingdom be an enduring symbol of the spirit of cooperation and friendship between the great nations of Japan and the United States of America. History In April 1979, the first basic contract for the construction of Disneyland in Tokyo was signed. Japanese engineers and architects flocked to California to tour Disneyland and prepare to construct the new operating. Tokyo Disney."4 Just one year later, construction of the park began and was covered by hundreds of media reporters as an indication of the high expectations for the park in the future. Though successful in the building process, the final cost of Disneyland Tokyo almost doubled the estimated budget costing 180 billion yen rather than the projected 100 billion yen. Despite this discrepancy, Disneyland Tokyo has been a constant source of pride since opening day over 30 years ago Themed areas With only a few exceptions, Tokyo Disneyland features the same attractions found in Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom.1 = World Bazaar World Bazaar is the main entry corridor and primary shopping area of Tokyo Disneyland. Despite the use of the word "World" in its name, the general look and theme of World Bazaar is that of early 20th-century America, matching the "Main Street, U.S.A." areas of other Magic Kingdom-style parks. World Bazaar consists of two intersecting "streets": Main Street (the primary corridor running from the main entrance toward Cinderella Castle), and Center Street, which forms a perpendicular line with Main Street and leads to Adventureland in one direction and Tomorrowland in the other. A unique feature of World Bazaar is a permanent canopy covering the Main Street and Center Street areas, designed to protect guests from the elements. A secondary feature unique to World Bazaar is the under canopy buildings' scale. In all other Magic Kingdom style Disney parks, the buildings on Main Street USA feature a scaling technique called 'forced perspective'. The buildings are made to appear larger than they actually are by reducing the scale of each storey respectively. In World Bazaar, unlike other parks, the first floor of the buildings are open and accessible to park guests and thus built to actual scale. = Current attractions * Penny Arcade * The Disney Gallery * Omnibus . Adventureland Adventureland consists of two distinct yet complementary areas: A New Orleans-themed area and a "jungle"-themed area. It is roughly a combination of the New Orleans Square and Adventureland areas found in Disneyland Park in the United States. Major attractions include Pirates of the Caribbean, Jungle Cruise, The Enchanted Tiki Room, and the 2 ft 6 in (762 mm) narrow gaugeWestern River Railroad. Current attractions and entertainment *Pirates of the Caribbean *Jungle Cruise *Western River Railroad *Swiss Family Treehouse *The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! *Minnie Oh! Minnie *Lilo's Luau & Fun *Mickey & Minnie's Polynesian Paradise Past attractions *The Enchanted Tiki Room (1983–1999) *The Enchanted Tiki Room: Get The Fever! (1999–2008) Westernland Westernland is an "old west" themed area, the counterpart of Frontierland in other Magic Kingdom-style parks. Like its counterparts, the landscape of Westernland is dominated by the Rivers of America, a man-made waterway that is home to the Mark Twain Riverboat, Tom Sawyer Island, and numerous live and Audio-Animatronic animals. Major attractions also include Big Thunder Mountainand the Country Bear Theater. Current attractions * Westernland Shootin' Gallery * Country Bear Theater * The Diamond Horseshoe * The Diamond Horseshoe presents: Mickey & Company * Mark Twain Riverboat * Big Thunder Mountain * Tom Sawyer Island Rafts * Super-Duper Jumpin' Time * Horseshoe Roundup Critter Country Critter Country is a small area of the park and is dominated by a single major attraction, Splash Mountain. The landscape and theming of the area, including its shops and restaurants, are a direct extension of that attraction. Current attractions * Splash Mountain * Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Fantasyland Like other Magic Kingdom theme parks, Fantasyland's central entryway is a castle, in this caseCinderella Castle, a near exact copy of the one in Florida's Magic Kingdom. Lacking any "thrill rides," Fantasyland's attractions are generally dark rides that take visitors through scenes from classic Disney movies such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Peter Pan, and Pinocchio. Fantasyland is also home to two iconic Disney theme park attractions, the Haunted Mansion and It's a Small World. Another major attraction is Pooh's Hunny Hunt; presented in a "trackless" format unique to Tokyo Disneyland, Pooh's Hunny Hunt is one of the park's most popular attractions. Current attractions *Peter Pan's Flight *Snow White's Adventures *Snow White Grotto *Cinderella Castle *Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Castle Carrousel *Haunted Mansion *It's a Small World *Alice's Tea Party *Pooh's Hunny Hunt Past attractions and entertainment *Skyway (1983–1998) *Mickey Mouse Revue (1983–2009) *Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour (1986–2006) *Small World Stage (1983–1995) *The Kids of the Kingdom (1983–1988) *Let's Be Friends (1988–1989) *It's a Musical World (1989–1993) *Mickey Mouse Club (1993–1995) *Alice's Wonderland Tales (1995) Toontown Like its counterparts in other Disney theme parks, Toontown (called "Mickey's Toontown" at other Disney parks) is heavily inspired by the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Appropriately, the major attraction here is Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin. There are several smaller attractions, including the popular Mickey's House and Meet Mickey, which often has some of the longest wait times in the park. Current attractions * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Minnie's House * Mickey's House and Meet Mickey * Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse * Gadget's Go Coaster * Donald's Boat * Goofy's Paint 'n' Playhouse * Toon Park Past attractions * Goofy's Bounce House (1996–2009) * Jolly Trolley (1996–2009) Tomorrowland Tomorrowland has a more urban look and appears more like a community than a showcase of future technology. Rides include Space Mountain and Star Tours–The Adventures Continue. The entrance of Tomorrowland resembles the one originally designed for Walt Disney World in every way except the lack of the PeopleMover track, before its remodeling in the early 1990s. The area around Space Mountain more resembles Disneyland's Tomorrowland and Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Current attractions * Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek * Star Tours–The Adventures Continue * Space Mountain * Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters * Star Jets * Grand Circuit Raceway * One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On * Stitch Encounter Past attractions * Eternal Seas (1983–1984) * Magic Journeys (1985–1986) * One Man's Dream (1988–1995) * Skyway (1983–1998) * Feel the Magic (1995–1999) * Meet the World (1983–2002) * Circle-Vision 360° (1983–2002) * Visionarium (1993–2002) * Once Upon A Mouse (1999–2004) * Starcade * MicroAdventure! (1997–2010) * Star Tours (1989–2012) * Captain EO (1987–1996; 2010–2014) Sci-Fi City A refurbishment of Tomorrowland, re-imagining the land as bustling metropolitan city of the future. Existing attractions used to receive upgrades including (HyperSpace Mountain) and the Autopia (Lunar Rovers). New attractions included the Cyber Mid rollercoaster, the Rocket Bikes, and an alien abduction simulator titled UFO Encounter. Sci-Fi City was later closed down due to funds. Past attractions * UFO Encounter * Cyber Mid rollercoaster * Rocket Bikes * Autopia (Lunar Rovers). * (HyperSpace Mountain) Mickey Ville A medieval inspired Toontown, featuring Mickey's Music Store and Theatre, and Minnie's Candy House. Past shops * Minnie's Candy House * Mickey's Music Store and Theatre